Ex-Aid Unlimited
by KoutaMamba24
Summary: A young man finds himself thrusted into a new universe after losing nearly everything. Can he learn to let the past go, become the hero he is with the Justice League and maybe perhaps find love? Somewhat of a rewrite of Wizard Unlimited only slightly more deep. Takes place in DCAU. Rated T for now. Inspired by Incredible Muffin. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so you might be wondering what's happened. Well I didn't find any more inspiration for Decade so I decided to essentially use same plot but instead of Decade, I'll be using Ex-Aid instead. So expect some minor changes in fights but plot is overall staying mostly the same. So enjoy Chapter 1 of the brand new rewritten Ex-Aid Unlimited.**

Emptiness. Pain. Broken. That's all CJ felt as he saw Gemdeus annihilate the entire human race. He was the sole survivor now and in hiding after Gemdeus proclaimed the Age of the Bugsters. As he hid in a safe house, he started crying over his failures and was ready to commit suicide so that he wouldn't have to feel pain anymore. At one point, he would have never done so as he was Kamen Rider Ex-Aid the hero of Gadarizing City. But now he had nothing to protect so what was there left to live for? As he walked to the top of the building, he prepared jump. He then jumped and was ready to finally ready to end the pain.

"I've already failed the world. There's nothing left for me to live for. To all of humanity who perished, I'll be seeing you all soon as I am judged for my sins." said CJ to no one in particular. Right before he fell to the ground, a sudden bright light engulfed CJ leading him to stop the motion and say, "What the-?" before disappearing alongside the light. 5 minutes later, he found himself in a dark alley. Getting to his feet he noticed he had no grime or dirt and his clothes were back to perfect condition. 5 minutes later after checking himself, he saw three winged humanoids descend in front of him. The middle one said in an authoritarian tone, "Stand down human scum. You are out past curfew. Come with us and you will be punished accordingly via Thanagarian Law."

Now CJ was no idiot and knew these people were the bad guys and with eyes narrowed tapped into his inner self and soon his eyes glowed pink while a gust of wind blew past and brushed his hair up while a grin appeared on his mouth. "So you think you can come here and determine people's fates? Well then I guess I'll have to change that with my own hands!" As he said this, he took out a green buckle and attached it to his waist which sprouted a silver strap. It had a pink handle in the middle, two slots on the top left and another one on the left waist and just below was two slot holders. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink cartridge which looked like it fit perfectly with the slots in the belt. It had the words Mighty Action X on it with a small cute pink chibi jumping in the corner. He then pressed the button on the side and soon the white glass lit up while the cartridge itself started speaking.

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X"**

Suddenly a jingle rung out as a huge game screen with the game title appeared as multiple boxes appeared around the alley. He then flipped the cartridge upside down and inserted it into the top left slot on the right side. "Henshin!" yelled CJ as he did this.

 **"Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!"**

Suddenly a pink glow enveloped CJ and he was now wearing a black suit covered in very bulky white armor making him look rather chubby. On his helmet though, he had a enlarged visor and on his head were pink plastic spikes curved to the right at the top. The Thanagarians then started laughing at him but this only just CJ grin even more. He then placed his right hand over his chest and the left on the lever and then yelling, "Dai Henshin!" he pulled the lever.

 **"Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!"**

The armor then all broke off with revealing a more slender physique. The enlarged visor now became attached to his back and he was now wearing a pink suit with black, silver and green accents. This was Ex-Aid Level 2. CJ then activated the weapons screen and and suddenly in his hand was a white hammer with 2 buttons on one side and a tucked in blade on top. He then charged the Thanagarians and while they tried to fight back, they couldn't touch him once as CJ used the boxes to jump around the area and continuously hit the aliens whether it be with his hammer or punches and kicks. CJ then got down to the floor then pressed the A button and the tucked in blade popped out revealing a 2 foot white blade with a pink jagged edge. He then broke one of the boxes and a yellow coin popped out. He touched it and soon he disappeared in a blur. Suddenly the 3 guards found themselves assaulted with multiple slashes coming from nowhere. Finally having enough CJ reappeared and then took out his Gashat and soon placed it into the side slot.

 **"Gashoon! Gashat!**

He then pressed a small silver button next to the slide slot.

 **Kimewaza!"**

As the finisher was activated he started crouching down as his right leg was covered in pink energy. He then pressed the button again and soon the voice came again.

 **"Mighty Critical Strike!"**

He jumped up again and then launched a flying side kick and soon started once again striking all 3 guards at the same time with multiple kicks at a very rapid rate. He then landed down as the 3 aliens screamed in pain and were engulfed in an explosion. At the same time the voice made one more announcement.

 **"Kaishin no Ippatsu!"**

CJ then looked back and saw all 3 guards down. He then saw a newspaper on a trashcan and after a quick read he immediately looked up into the night sky and saw the prison ship which he guessed held the Justice League. "This must be my second chance to make up for my wrongdoings. If it is I will be more than glad to make up for them." he thought to himself. He then started jumping on the boxes again to reach the ship in hopes to rescue this team.

On the warship, the mighty Justice League were all imprisoned after being betrayed by one of their own. Hawkgirl having been revealed to be a agent sent to Earth has exposed their weaknesses to the Thanagarians and thus imprisoned them via ways specifically containing them. Superman was held in a room with red sun radiation to negate his powers, The Flash was in a room with enhanced gravity to pin him down, Wonder Woman was tied to a pole by her own Lasso of Truth, The Martian Manhunter was in a cell lined with metal that he couldn't phase to. Finally Green Lantern and Batman were simply stripped of all weapons leaving them defenseless and thrown into cells with no way out. As they stood contemplating their fates, they heard an explosion outside and after a few seconds the prison door was blasted open and three Thanagarian guards were blown through. As the smoke cleared up they saw a person dressed in pink armor come forward holding what looked to be a hammer in his right hand. He then saw the Justice League and Batman took a risk and yelled, "Free the woman tied up first!" The person nodded and then went up to Wonder Woman while hiding a blush at seeing a very beautiful woman. He then untied the lasso and after rubbing her wrists, she smiled at the man who saved her life and said, "Thank you." CJ just nodded and the two then freed the rest of the heroes. As soon as the Flash was freed more guards came in but were unable to do anything as he simply just teleported the entire league out of the warship back into a shop CJ noticed was deserted earlier and thus concluded this would be a good place to hide. As the League got up to their feet, Superman came up to the man who just saved their lives and started speaking, "We may not know who you are, but we are eternally grateful to you for saving us when we had virtually no hope left." CJ then replied speaking for the first time in a while, "It's no problem, it was the right thing to do since I can tell you guys are the heroes of this world." Batman then came in and started speaking, "While we are thankful for your help, we need to now formulate a plan to stop the Thanagarians. For now we have to get to the Batcave. However we cannot go out like this." MM then put his own two cents in, "Indeed it is best if we-" as he said this, he started shifting into a normal human being, "go as civilians." he finished. Flash then placed his hands up and said, "Whoa I know things are serious but what about the whole secret identity thing." "I understand your concerns Flash but we are right now in a situation where certain rules must be broken." explained Batman. Flash then nodded and pulled off his cowl revealing a face with green eyes and red hair. "Wally West." Superman was next as he ran around in the store at superspeed easily surpassing CJ when using the speed medal and when he stopped he wore a suit and glasses. "Clark Kent. Green Lantern just simply said, "John Stewart. MM then went next, "John Jones." Wonder Woman came out wearing casual attire and said, "Diana Prince." Batman was second to last as he took of his cowl revealing sharp blue eyes and black hair, "Bruce Wayne. Finally it came to CJ. He sighed and then pulled the lever over.

 **"Gatchon!"**

He then removed the cartridge from its slot.

 **"Gashun!"**

Soon his suit dissolved into data revealing a rather handsome young man in his early 20's at least. He had tousled black hair mixed with small red highlights, with clear blue-green eyes that showed a hidden sadness that only Batman was able to identify. He was about a solid 5'10 and a solid build as well. He wore a brown cloak which covered half of the white shirt he was wearing along with blue jeans and simple converse. All in all the League was shocked at how young he was.

"CJ Park. But when I'm fighting, I'm known as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid." he introduced himself.

GL was the first to speak. "Young man, how old are you if I might ask?"

CJ chuckled and replied, "I can see where you're going. I've been asked that multiple times. I'm 20 at the moment but to make it more interesting I've been fighting for at least 5 years now."

Now the League was shocked that this young man had already started when he was barely out of high school. After introductions, the gang split up into teams with CJ joining Clark and J'onn. They would be the second to arrive naturally after Batman and Wonder Woman himself. A few moments later Flash and GL showed up and the team started planning. Batman again naturally started off first.

"First, we need to know what they're planning to build. It can't be some sort of peace-keeping device if they locked us up. They probably are covering something up and they didn't want us snooping in." started Batman.

"I can tell you what it is." came a voice and there in the corner stood Hawkgirl the member who betrayed them all.

The League immediately got up and got into fighting stances. Superman then glared and said, "You got some nerve coming here."

"You know you need my help. Besides if it weren't for me, you would've all been executed." explained the Thanagarian.

The League was shocked that Hawkgirl actually helped them by placing them in prison. "So you mean you didn't betray us?" asked Diana skeptically.

"I am naturally loyal to my people. However I am also loyal to you. I could never forgive myself if I let you guys die like that. So I managed to convince Hro to place you all in prisons. But they of course had to force me to explain your weaknesses for obvious reasons." confessed Hawkgirl. "But just a while ago, I learned the truth, Batman was right. They peace-keeping device is nothing but a cover-up. They intend to create a super-laser to destroy the Gordanians. However it comes at the cost of Earth's core. Essentially for the Gordanians to perish, the Earth must perish as collateral damage. When Hro told me that, I lost all loyalty to my own race. They have fallen so far ever since I left Thanagar." finished Hawkgirl with a sad face. She was then pulled into a hug by none other than Wonder Woman.

"Thank you so much for doing what you could. As an Amazon, I commend your loyalty to its finest." said Wonder Woman with a smile that Hawkgirl returned.

She then turned to CJ and asked, "So if I may ask, who are you?"

CJ nodded and replied, "CJ Park better known as Ex-Aid. It's a pleasure to meet you." He then reached out his hand.

Hawkgirl then answered back, "I've heard how you freed my comrades. I thank you for that. Shayeera Hol aka Hawkgirl." as she shook it in return.

With the League now back on its feet. They started planning with more tenacity and preparation thanks to Shayeera's knowledge.

"Based on what Hawkgirl told me, the only thing that could possibly destroy this weapon is the Watchtower itself. Flash, J'onn I'll need the both of you to tag along with me to the Watchtower. Superman, Wonder Woman I need you two to distract the main army. They'll immediately see you as the biggest threat and will be so distracted that it'll give us easy access to the Watchtower. Lantern, you, Hawkgirl and Ex-Aid go to the mothership and stall Talak from activating the laser. Are the instructions clear?" asked Batman with a glare that suggested it was more than asking.

The League nodded in understanding and they split once again to end the Thanagarian Fleet and save Earth.

While the 5 members did their jobs, GL, Hawkgirl and CJ were aboard the Mothership and soon arrived at the main control room once again thanks to Hawkgirl. There stood the Thanagarian Commander Hro Talak. He turned around and his glare hardened. "So you have joined the Earthlings and betrayed your own people." he snarled. Hawkgirl only glared back, "You lied to me Hro. You promised the Earth peace and if you remember correctly the Old Thanagarian Law takes lying as a offense of heavy punishment." Hro then fired back, "I once thought that but the Gordanians changed me. Sometimes laws have to be broken to achieve peace. So if you're not with me," he then charged the trio with a spear, "YOU'RE AGAINST ME!" Hawkgirl blocked it with her mace while GL dived to one side and saw his ring on a table nearby. CJ dived to the other side and then pulled out a red cartridge. He then pressed the button and soon it announced itself.

 **"GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!"**

Once again a screen popped up behind CJ revealing two robots clashing with each other as a smaller red robot appeared from the screen and attacked Hro causing him stumble back a bit. CJ then closed the lever on his driver.

 **"Gatchon!"**

He then inserted the red Gashat into the second slot on his driver.

 **"Gashat!"**

He then bent his left arm in, stretched his right arm out and swung it three times yelling, "Dai Dai Dai Henshin!" and then on the third swing opened the lever again.

 **"Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Buttobase! Totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!"**

The red robot then opened it mouth and then latched itself onto CJ's head. It then broke apart and soon reassembled itself into a red bulky armor with a red headpiece now attached to his helmet. But the most key not was the robot's arms flew down to his left hand and connected together encasing it in a huge bulky red gauntlet. This was Ex-Aid Level 3 Robot Gamer. He then charged the stunned Commander and punched him full force with the gauntlet sending the Thanagarian at least 20 feet back. Hro then got back up and tried to attack again but CJ anticipated this and simply launched his gauntlet out like a rocket which again slammed into Hro sending him back several more feet while the gauntlet then reattached itself back to CJ"s hand. GL and Hawkgirl were amazed for different reasons. GL was impressed that CJ was taking advantage of an obvious speed drop and using brute strength very smartly. Hawkgirl on the other hand was impressed that CJ was able to hold his own against the Thanagarian Commander himself and actually winning. Hro Talak was no pushover normally but here he was getting thrown around by a rag doll. CJ then backed up a bit and then took out the GR Gashat.

 **"Gashoon!"**

He then inserted the Gashat into the Kimewaza Holder.

 **"Gashat!"  
**

He then pressed the little button on the end.

 **"Kimewaza!"  
**

He then started cocking back his gauntlet-covered hand and then pressed the button one more time.

 **"Gekitotsu Critical Strike!"  
**

He then launched the Smasher at full power this time and did even more damage as it continued pushing Hro until he landed on a wall. CJ taking quick advantage of the speed he gained with gauntlet no longer on his hand ran to Hro and then launched his left hand back into the Smasher and a few seconds later, an explosion occured from the impact. As the smoke cleared, Hro was on the floor his spear shattered except for the Nth metal tip while the Commander himself was bruised heavily in the chest area.

 **"Kaishin no Ippatsu!"**

The three heroes then fled the ship and saw a huge crater in the ground. The three went to the crater and saw the rest of the League smiling as if they were sharing some sort of joke. But the message was clear, the weapon was gone and Earth was saved. As they rejoiced, they soon saw the rest of the fleet flying away and soon the rest of humanity started celebrating the end of tyrannical rule even if it was only for a short while.

Back in the Batcave, the League was already in rebuilding mode. First off, they allowed Hawkgirl to stay on the team for her efforts in the invasion. Secondly came as a surprise as it was from Batman himself. "I realized one important thing today and that was that we were unprepared for such an invasion because we lacked firepower. Other than the 7 of us and the Watchtower we had nothing. What we need is more heroes to join the League so that should anything like this happen again, we can have extra firepower should the 7 of us be incapacitated. So as soon as the Watchtower is finished, I will be sending out invites to heroes around the world." Finally, after the 2 main subjects were over, CJ was called into the meeting table. Superman came up to him and started, "CJ we have no idea who you may be but what you did during the invasion was beyond heroic. You're actions have definitely earned you a membership so we would like to extend one of the invites to you." CJ was shocked, he never expected that he would be part of a team. Yes he always wanted to be part of one but he never had a chance back in his own world. He was the only Rider and he had no other allies other than a couple of men and women here and there. But soon he remembered the horror he went to and said, "I am personally honored that you all think of me that way. However, I will have to decline the offer at the moment. At this moment, I don't see myself as a hero. I failed so many times in the past." The League was shocked and concerned at the same time. CJ then turned to MM and said, "Can you read my mind and then show the rest of the League?" The Martian nodded and soon his eyes glowed red for a few moments before he was knocked back with a horrified look in his eyes. "Young man, how is it that you are still alive?" he asked horrified. "I still ask that myself. If its alright, I need a break. Can I be excused?" The rest of the League nodded with concern and as soon as CJ left, they all turned to J'onn. "J'onn, what did you see that horrified you so." asked Wonder Woman. MM just simply revealed what he saw and soon the concern turned to horror as the League now knew what pain CJ was having. "And to top it off, he had to fight in a war leaving him no time to mourn." said Superman sadly. Then his eyes lightened up and the League now wondered what he was thinking of. "I've got a great idea. I'm going to introduce him to my parents. If anyone can help him, its them. Plus he can also meet someone whose his age in Kara." The League thought about this and decided it had no flaws. Jonathan and Martha Kent were excellent people and indeed had the experience to deal with a man as broken as CJ. Plus meeting someone his age could definitely give CJ a friend to talk to. They all agreed with Superman's request and thus the meeting was finally adjourned. As they left the study, they soon saw a heartbreaking scene. On the couch was a freely crying CJ as he let out all his sorrows and Alfred was hugging him gently and comforting him by whispering in his ear. The League only watched in silence as they watched the sad scene.

 **And that's finally a wrap for this exciting new rewrite. I know it took so long guys but I continuously had writer's block which is why I don't write as much anymore. So as you can see this story is almost exactly similar to the original only with some changes. As for forms, CJ's strongest is currently Drago Knight Hunter Z but like Emu he cannot control himself just yet. It will however be resolved in a unique way. But that won't be for a few more chapters. But another point is I won't upload as much until I can get an OC for all riders. These are the current taken riders.**

 **Ex-Aid: Me obviously**

 **Brave: BladeBrave04**

 **Para-DX: Mr. unknow**

 **Cronus: 765mkojin**

 **If you're wondering about Cronus he will indeed start of as a villain but unlike Masamune Dan who was a manipulative douche, this one will not and will end up becoming a good guy as well. That's all I can say at this point. So please PM me if you want to be a rider because I really need them and until then enjoy this long awaited Chapter 1. See You Next Game! (Show Reference!)**

 **Omake Quote:  
**

 **Future Trunks:** **Do you really believe in your own hype that much?!**

 **Vegeta: I AM THE HYPE!  
**

 **(TFS Vegeta and Trunks)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all. So just a heads up I completely rewritten the story Decade Unlimited so I'm uploading this notice just so that you can all know. It is now called Ex-Aid Unlimited and I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys I'm finally back and ready to roll with a new chapter of Ex-Aid Unlimited. Reason why it took so long was I was waiting for OC bios for the main 4 riders so that I can cameo them for the first time in this chapter. So without further ado, here is the long awaited Chapter 2!**

After watching the heartbreaking scene, Wonder Woman decided to act first and using all her motherly instincts nodded to Alfred who nodded back. He then let go of the sobbing CJ which gave Wonder Woman the space to comfort this young man who was grieving heavily. CJ welcomed the new feeling and continued his grieving for another 5 minutes while Wonder Woman continued where Alfred left off. After he finally wiped away his tears he donned a small smile and said, "Thank you." which Wonder Woman returned with a motherly smile of her own. He soon got up and nodded to the League who then explained their plan. CJ just shrugged as he thought it was a pretty good plan. He was very interested in meeting Superman's family and his cousin. The League then departed from the mansion to begin their newest journey yet.

(Hours later)

CJ was amazed as he leapt through the city of metropolis on the platform bricks. He barely remembers such life and activity as he was only a few years old when wars decimated his earth. CJ managed to quell the wars but just when the rebuilding started, Gemdeus showed up and began his conquest. CJ stood no chance against the warlord and events led him to where he is now. Soon he saw Superman descending into a rural farm and did the same rearranging the platforms to help him descend. As he got on the ground he saw a sturdy looking farm and immediately liked the quaint feeling he got from it. The two men arrived at the door and Superman knocked on it. After a few seconds, it opened revealing an elderly couple. They smiled when they saw who it was and when they saw CJ, their faces were filled with curiosity.

"Clark it's been too long. We haven't seen you in weeks." said the woman.

"Sorry, Ma. League business as usual. It's gotten busier ever since we started rebuilding since the invasion." answered Clark.

"We both understand Clark. We're glad that you are doing what you can to protect this world. Jor-El and Lara would be proud that you're achieving your destiny." said the man. "So whose the young dashing man you brought?"

Clark then turned to CJ and said, "Ma, Pa. This is my friend CJ Park." He's been through a lot recently so I decided to bring him here to let him relax a bit."

Ma smiled at the kindness his adoptive son showed and said, "Of course dear." She then turned to CJ and said, "Any friend of Clark is a friend of ours. Please come in and sit." CJ smiled at the hospitality and walked inside the house. He then found himself liking the simple living arrangements and soon sat on the couch as he started taking a nap for the first time since he got here. (A/N: If you're wondering it is indeed late morning and reason for this is my OC arrived in the JLU Universe well past midnight around 4 in the morning. So the meeting took place around 8 in the morning and it is about 11 right now. Due to that he never technically got any sleep.) Clark saw his friend's eyes closed and breathing softly and smiled, he actually looked peaceful for once. He then turned to his parents who also noticed earlier CJ's troubled look in his eyes.

"Ok, Clark what's going on. Your friend is a really good young man but we could tell he's been through rough times lately." said Pa with seriousness. Ma nodded as well.

Clark then answered, "It's a long and rough story but in a short explanation, CJ came from a different universe. And by different I mean a universe where none of us exist at all and he is the only human survivor there. Humanity was wiped out by a monster known as Gemdeus who I don't even know I could beat even with all my powers. Heck I don't even know if the whole league could defeat him. Anyways back to the point, CJ's holding an immense amount of survivor's guild and he may be starting to go through some PTSD of seeing so much death at such a young age." he finished sadly. The elderly couple was horrified and now looked sadly at the young man who was now sleeping peacefully and wanted to help him.

Clark then continued, "That's why I brought him here. I feel that he can stay here for a few days until Bruce can buy him a home. I also think Kara would be a great influence seeing as they are around the same age. She knows what its like after all."  
The Kents nodded seeing Clark's logic. Martha Kent then replied, "Kara should be home soon. Let's let the young dear rest. He seems to have gotten no rest ever since he's been here." The two men nodded and Clark carried the young rider to the guest room and laid him on the bed. As he took a good look at his sleeping form, he couldn't help but shed a tear at seeing how innocent he looked. If one would take a look he wouldn't even look like one who came from a world decimated by chaos. About 30 minutes later, CJ woke up and found himself feeling really refreshed. "Wow, taking a nap really did wonders on my body. Then again it must've been over a day since I got any sleep." thought CJ. He then got out of the bed and walked to the mirror and looked at himself. "Well first off I really need to get a change of clothes." he thought as he looked at the torn brown robe he was wearing over a dirty white shirt, ripped jeans and torn shoes. He then got left the guest room and headed downstairs to see Clark and his parents and another newcomer. She was around his age had short blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and was wearing a white blouse and blue skirt. All in all, she really looked pretty. Clark then saw CJ, smile and waved him over. CJ came and decided to introduce himself to the young lady. "Hi, I'm CJ." he said a bit shyly. The girl giggled which was music to his ears and replied back, "I've heard a bit about you already Mr. Pink Gamer." she said a bit mischievously. A vein slightly popped in CJ's head as he yelled, "It's not Pink, It's Magenta!" but in a more playful way. (A/N: I know that Ex-Aid is indeed pink but I just really wanted to include this line so just imagine that his suit is a darker shade of pink than the original.) Clark and Kara chuckled at CJ's outburst. "Well it's look like you two are getting along nicely. I'll leave the rest to you." he said with a wink as he super-sped out of the room. The two young adults then sat down and started chatting and learning to know each other better. This was going to be the start of a great friendship between the two heroes.

(Gotham City)

A young man was watching TV from his apartment in Gotham and saw the news about a man in magenta armor fighting off the Thanagarians. He turned off the the TV then looked into his duffel bag on his desk. He pulled out a Gamer Driver and a Gashat exactly similar to CJ's only his Gashat was light blue and had the label of a castle with the words of Taddle Quest on it. "So another guy out there has the same equipment as me, eh? He looks like he's gonna be a great hero soon..."

(Metropolis, Daily Planet Roof)

Another slightly older man was resting on the roof and he too was contemplating things. In his hands was another gashat with this one being navy blue in color and was labeled Bang Bang Shooting. "So there's another one out there huh? Well as long as he doesn't get in my way things will be good… for now."

(Scene of Crash Site)

The last young man was at the site watching workers clear out the mess made by the Thanagarians. He already saw face up what Ex-Aid could do. A small piece of rubble from the ship rolled to his feet and he picked it up and chuckled as he pocketed it. "Looks like another player has entered the game..." He then took out a yellow gashat which was labeled Bakusou Bike took a look at it briefly and pocketed it before leaving the site.

 **And finally the long awaited Chapter 2 has been completed. I am super sorry about the crazy wait guys but a month of it was because I had to create OC's for Brave, Snipe and Lazer. The other half was because I actually am engaged now so things are going pretty hectic and I also complete my bachelor's next month. So updates will be extremely erratic and unpredictable. So once again thanks to all who are reading this story and See You Next Game!**

 **Omake Quote**

" **You're nothing but an OVERGROWN MONKEY!"**

" **And you're nothing but an overgrown 'that thing that Chi-Chi keeps in her drawer'"**

 **TFS Goku and Frieza**


	4. Special Notice

**Hi Guys so I'm back with a new idea and I really want to try it out so here it goes. It's going to be a Gaoranger1 triple crossover with Percy Jackson and the Anime Movie Kimi no Na Wa2. Down at the bottom are brief descriptions for the series marked since they are not from America. But since the site only allows two stories technically, I will mark it under Percy Jackson and Super Sentai.**

 **Universe Summaries and Differences:**

 **Gaoranger: Kakeru Shishi is actually the first chosen Gaoranger and still becomes GaoRed but the other chosen are actually scattered throughout different universes so Kakeru must embark on a quest to recruit his new comrades.**

 **Kimi no Na Wa: Takes place after the movie but the events in the movie are still canon. However by this time, Taki and Mitsuha have fully regained their memories and have been now engaged for several months.**

 **Percy Jackson: This is a universe where Percy has been cheated on by Annabeth and most of Camp also turning on him. With only Jason, Piper and a few others by his side he must learn to overcome new obstacles while falling for a certain silver-eyed goddess.**

 **Roles:**

 **GaoRed: Kakeru Shishi**

 **GaoYellow: Jason Grace**

 **GaoBlue: Percy Jackson**

 **GaoBlack: Taki Tachibana**

 **GaoWhite: Mitsuha Miyamizu**

 **GaoSilver will not come in yet to make it more fitting as a Sixth Ranger but his identity is a complete secret.**

 **Also there will be very surprise appearance by another hero but he won't appear till much later on.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Percy & Artemis (This pairing stands out to me the most which is why I chose it)**

 **Jason & Piper (Still think this pairing is absolutely beautiful)**

 **Taki & Mitsuha (OTP enough said)**

 **Kakeru & Misaki (If you watched Gaoranger Misaki is a former assistant to Kakeru back during his days as a vet and I know she is apparently married in the original universe but I personally thought they would have made a great couple so in this universe she is single and she and Kakeru clearly have feelings for each other.)**

 **And there we go. Now I won't be giving up on my other stories. But to work on this story I will have to place the other 2 on hiatus until further necessary. That is the basic outline for my upcoming story. So you can see this is going to be a big project story I will be working. Thankfully I watched the entire Gaoranger series, read every single Percy Jackson book until the end of HOO (The Trials of Apollo and Magnus Chase are considered non-canon as including those two series are far too complicating to be added). So I will hopefully be able to make no continuity errors but if I do, please notify me as I hate them as much you guys probably do. Thanks to all who are interested and be on the lookout for the first chapter of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (Alternate Timeline).**

 **1: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger is a Tokusatsu Super Sentai Series aired in early 2000. It was also the 25th anniversary for the Super Sentai Franchise as a whole. Featuring 5 warriors chosen by the GaoAnimals, they would wage a fight with the evil Orgs who seek to cause chaos and mayhem.**

 **2: Kimi no Na Wa is a Japanese animated drama film that was released just a little over a year ago in the summer of 2016. The movie follows a young male and female from two completely different parts of Japan as they switch bodies every once in a while and experience each others' lives.**


End file.
